


全校都知道她被包养啦

by FFFFFLORRRA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 单方性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFFFLORRRA/pseuds/FFFFFLORRRA
Summary: 三、四章
Relationships: 貂绒
Kudos: 36





	全校都知道她被包养啦

(三)  
第二天李泰容的早课，结果因为晚上两个人没节制的做爱连手机都忘记充电，等醒过来时看到剩余百分之十的电量二十多个未接来电。

“李泰容你死哪儿去了！”李永钦一嗓子把她吼的意识回笼。  
“在外面啊。”李泰容哑着嗓子说。  
李永钦已经把情况猜的差不多了，有些愤恨的说，“早课帮你请假了，待会赶紧回来。”  
“嗯，”李泰容坐起来一点，拉住滑下去的被子，清了清喉咙撒娇说，“谢谢钦钦哦。”  
“跟金道英说他死定了！嘟......”  
“.......”李泰容被挂了电话有些慌张，不知道回去要怎么交代，被金道英从背后搂了上来。  
“谁啊，这么早？”他还迷迷糊糊的没醒过来。  
“钦钦啊，今天有早课的，我忘记了，要赶紧回学校了。”李泰容一边说一边阻止金道英不老实的又在揉捏自己的乳房的手。  
“下午有课么？”金道英把李泰容拉过来，压上去又开始啃咬她的脖子，另一只手又向下伸到了小腹再向下开始按压阴蒂，李泰容自觉的夹住了他的手，开始跟他接吻，金道英完全不客气的大肆攻略李泰容下面的花蕊，变换着手法抚慰她的阴蒂，刺激的李泰容开始哼哼。  
李泰容感觉舒服了，更紧的夹住金道英的小臂，磨蹭着，也伸手去握住金道英勃起的性器，前后撸了几下硬的发烫后开始在龟头上用手指打圈，金道英被她磨得感觉下面涨的发疼，用手指进出了几下穴口感觉到还柔软着带着湿气就直接进去了。  
还是太紧了，只放进去头部李泰容就被撑的受不住了。  
“慢一点，慢一点道英。”李泰容有些着急的阻止了他，太大了，她吃不下。  
金道英嗯了一下，开始在穴口浅浅的抽插，用嘴唇含住她已经挺立起来的乳头用舌头舔舐，吮吸，发出暧昧的口腔声，被李泰容抓住手放在她自己的乳房上揉捏，李泰容开始浪叫，下身一点点开始分泌出液体，金道英抽插的越来越顺利，一点一点的进的更深。他清晰的感受到自己挤进软肉的被包裹感，更深的地方像是有什么妖精再引诱着他，进来，再进来，越往里被包裹的紧致感更强烈，金道英舒爽的叹出一口气，结实的顶到了最深处，妖精又叫嚣着说赶紧动，快一点，他完完全全的抽出去又实实在在的顶进来，李泰容小穴里层层的软肉像有着自主意识，想尽办法的争先恐后的挤压着闯进来的粗大性器，包裹他，缠绕他，摩擦他，然后引诱他的妖精开始叫了，快一点，用力点，更深一点。  
李泰容醒过来就没完全清醒，任由生理需求把自己拽进了情欲的漩涡，失了智的亲身上演了春梦里的场景。金道英看见的就是李泰容半阖着眼带着媚气，微张着嘴还有伸出一小节的舌头，金道英受不住的低头咬了下去，黏腻的继续跟她接吻，下身一下一下更快更深的顶了进去，李泰容缠着他的腰颤抖着泄了。

看她缓了一会，金道英拿着从徐英浩那里要来的课表算时间。  
“今天下午没课么？”金道英问。  
嗯，李泰容应了一声，更紧的往金道英怀里靠，柔软的乳房色情地压在金道英结实的胸肌上，“你怎么知道的？”  
金道英笑了声，“徐英浩给的，你们班课表。”  
嗯，李泰容又应一声，腿也搭在了金道英身上，金道英扔了手机，伸手握住李泰容丰满的臀肉问，“还做么？”

李泰容跪在床上，翘着屁股被金道英操，啪啪啪啪的越来越响，李泰容爽的没了神智，上半身趴在床上合不上嘴，金道英不留情的揉搓拍打着她白嫩的屁股，插的又快又深。  
“夹紧一点。”金道英命令道。  
李泰容实在是没力气了，她快被操死了，她爬起来，转过去把金道英推倒在床上，自己更方便的开始骑乘式，她放缓了速度，每一下都去找自己最爽的点，一旦找到了就叫一声，断断续续的，玩的开心，金道英看她差不多了突然抽了出来，站起来就往李泰容嘴边送，李泰容愣了两秒钟，张嘴含了进去，她没做过这种事，好在金道英教导有方她又在这方面有天赋，很快就深深浅浅的的伺候的金道英红了脸，又猝不及防的给他来了个深喉后，金道英耐不住的骂了句脏话，抽出来插进了李泰容的小穴，李泰容刚刚舔他舔的自己湿了一片，滴滴答答的往下流水，金道英真觉得自己找了个妖精，这么擅长伺候男人又这么擅长被操。  
他没忍住的开始抽插着说起了荤话，“泰容这里这么好操怕不是天天自己玩吧？”  
李泰容被拆穿了似的红了脸，“没.....以后不自己玩了.....”  
金道英没想到自己随口说的还真是这样，怪不得上道这么快，“泰容以后就不用自己弄了，来找哥哥的话，哥哥帮你弄，哥哥用大屌操你....”  
金道英在她耳朵边上吹着气说，把李泰容羞的往回躲，“你你你你你你别说了...”她把金道英推开就往旁边躲，什么都顾不上的打算逃。  
金道英没打算放过她，成年人在床上放的开，说点脏话兴致更高，可显然李泰容道行没到，被说的红了脸，分不清是玩笑还是实话。  
怎么办，李泰容捂着耳朵想，这会才意识到两个人发展的太快，这算什么，约定好以后约炮了么？  
是她不好，寂寞太久就成了这个样子，可是没想这样的，李泰容胡思乱想的又记起学校里议论的张教授的事情，这比包养还丢人，呜呜呜呜  
李泰容捂着脸去抓被子，却闻到了一手的腥气，要赶紧逃走才行。

金道英只是觉得两个人到了这一步都放开了吧，没想到小女孩着了急的打算逃，他有点慌乱的去抓李泰容的手，这才看见小姑娘已经满脸眼泪。  
“泰容啊..”金道英不知道哪里错了，是说错话了么？“泰容啊，对不起，泰容别哭了，我错了，嗯？泰容怎么了？”金道英还裸着，胸前后背被抓出红色的痕迹，下面的家伙还带着兴致地抬着头，这场面也是够滑稽。  
李泰容吸吸鼻涕，深呼吸缓了缓情绪打算开口，结果还没等说又开始委屈，豆大的眼泪都没有在眼眶里打转的时间，啪嗒啪嗒的掉了下来，又长又翘的眼睫毛被打湿的粘在一起，像雨天里淋湿了的花朵，挡住发红的漂亮眼睛不让金道英看。

扑通扑通  
不太是时候的，金道英又心动了。

自己这是遇见天使了。  
被徐英浩知道的话绝对会被嘲笑，是什么抖s么，小姑娘都哭了，你想的还是泡人家。

“道英...”李泰容抽抽鼻子开口了“是不是觉得泰容很随便...”一句话带着哭腔越说声音越小。  
太可爱了，哭的鼻头红红的可爱，噗嗒噗嗒的掉眼泪也可爱，自己喊自己泰容也可爱。

漂亮天使没等到回答瘪了瘪嘴又继续掉眼泪。

金道英叹了口气，一半感叹一半无奈，凑过去吻住她，感受到天使在不安的颤抖，终于下了结论“自己真是够混蛋的。”

这样也可以么，这样美丽的天使变成自己的也可以么？  
但好像已经是自己的了。  
这种关头流氓也还是流氓。  
流氓说，泰容没穿衣服岔开腿坐在床上的样子实在太性感了，被汗水泪水打湿的头发也性感，拽着一个被子角捂住的胸也性感。

又可爱又性感。

“泰容能做我女朋友么？”  
总要有人来做玷污天使的事情。  
李泰容刷的抬起头，什么嘛，是在哄我玩么，实在没办法相信这个人，明明连葡挞都不给买的。  
自己小声念叨着也听不清楚到底在翻什么旧账，被流氓张嘴含住，天使的嘴巴都像果冻一样嘛。  
嘟嘟囔囔着又说了一遍，“泰容做我女朋友吧。”

(四)  
之后金道英约徐英浩吃饭，各自领着自己的小女朋友，本意是想着要谢谢李永钦，给两人牵了个线。可李永钦那边心里要后悔死了，没想到自己的漂亮小猫这么快就被吃干抹净，连带着看金道英都变得不爽起来。

不过金道英没脸没皮，自然是不会把小女孩的敌意放在心上，反正李泰容是他女朋友，管他羡慕的是男是女，爽的都是金道英。

徐英浩全程看着李永钦吃瘪，觉得她气急败坏的样子倒是蛮可爱，吃完饭后，金道英要送李泰容走，李永钦酒劲上来说什么都不肯放他俩走，说我今天也回宿舍，要跟泰容一起睡才行！金道英你个混蛋，别想把泰容拐到你家！过分！怎么哄骗学生呢，你个衣冠禽兽！斯文败类！金玉其表，败絮其里的畜生！

李永钦越骂越难听，更大程度上是觉得自己成语学的真不错，不炫耀一下可惜了，徐英浩看着情况不妙，捂着李永钦的嘴，跟金道英道了歉，扛上她就上了车。

李泰容也喝了点，听李永钦这么大架势的骂人，被惊的睁大了眼，连忙跟金道英道歉，“钦钦不是故意的啦，钦钦平时不这样的，钦钦超级好的，道英不要生气啊...”嘤嘤嘤的安慰着金道英给把自己安慰哭了，李泰容小声抽泣着说，“怎么办呀，道英不要跟钦钦吵架嘛，钦钦那么可爱，道英那么帅，那要泰容怎么办嘛。”  
金道英这边还啥都没说，两个女孩子已经把戏推上高潮了，金道英没办法的蹲下来看李泰容，小女孩哭的整个脸都湿漉漉的，他叹了口气说，“那泰容亲我一下，亲我一下我就不生气了。”话没说完，李泰容就缠上来给他黏黏糊糊的吻，“够了么？”带着点醉意的撒娇问，金道英点了点头，没错，我就是禽兽，李永钦说的太对了。

事后，李永钦也非常后悔，顶着乱糟糟的头发在被窝里打滚，“怎么办，怎么办！”  
抬起头冲着徐英浩着急，“哥哥我怎么办啊！”  
徐英浩结束了对撒泼小猫的录制，仔细的备注上时间，点了保存，然后皱着眉头说，“唔，怎么办呢？道英脾气还挺大，看来这次要送不少礼了。”  
李永钦刚起床，平时的精明劲还没出来，苦着张脸冲徐英浩道歉，“那我也很抱歉嘛，哥哥怎么办，要我买礼物么？金道英喜欢什么？要不然我去跟泰容说说？”  
徐英浩摸着刚长出来的胡子，踢掉了被子，“honey，你看我今天是不是有点上火啊，待会还要上班呢，要怎么办呢？”  
“.......”李永钦趴在徐英浩胯下被他捏着耳朵哑着嗓子说宝贝干得好时，总觉得除了自己有点酸痛的下巴，还有哪里不太对劲。

很快，李泰容也搬出去了，因为不常在学校，跟其他人的联系也就没有那么多了。  
再收到老张的消息时，已经距上一次他问李泰容要不要去青海跟组有半个月了。  
李泰容跟金道英说了老张的事情，虽然金道英很担心的说这种事情要举报才行，不过李泰容觉得万一爆出来，受伤害最大的绝对是那些学生。

这件事也就不了了之，直到期末时，表演二班打算拍一个舞台剧风格的学校宣传片，请了李泰容来做摄像指导。  
李泰容中途出去接来送器材的人，刚签完单子，转身就听见几个人边补妆边聊天。  
“她就是看不上张教授那个？”  
“长得是不错，怪不得张教授几次找她。”  
“听说她傍上的那个可比老张大方多了。”  
“怪不得呢，说她现在住在翰林那边，跟李永钦一栋楼。”  
“牛逼了，李永钦个大小姐都住那边条件绝对差不了。”  
“谁说不是呢，那边物业费都天价，别说房租了。”  
“被包养就是爽啊，要不是怕之后给拍戏留下黑历史，我也找个人包我，那我每天.....”  
“说什么呢！”董思成出面打断了几个人的八卦。  
董思成跟李永钦认识，李永钦推荐了李泰容过来，这个姐姐又漂亮又温柔，她也听过李永钦说李泰容男朋友的事情，明明是正常交往，传出去怎么就变成包养了呢？

“那是人家男朋友，别在这里吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸，自己找不到这种男朋友就朝别人泼脏水丢不丢人？”董思成朝她们做着鬼脸吐舌头。  
那边但也不甘示弱的反击回来，只是李泰容早不知道跑到哪里去了。

等到开机也没找到人，董思成这才着急起来，被听到了么？她真的要被那些嘴碎的丫头气死了，没有办法才打给了李永钦，李永钦气的跳脚的跑过来说要撕烂她们的嘴，吓得董思成赶紧道歉说姐姐你大人有大量。

金道英接到消息后，拿了车钥匙，边打电话边往外走，刚上了快满员的电梯，就听见熟悉的铃声响了，他一回头就看见李泰容被挤得委委屈屈的缩在角落里。

“来找我怎么不打个电话？”金道英帮她把刚吃完的蛋挞盒子收拾好，又递上旁边的拿破仑。  
李泰容咬着勺子一副蔫蔫的样子，没什么精神的戳着拿破仑中间的饼干，嘟嘟囔囔的话也说不清楚，“道英公司楼下甜品好吃嘛，所以才来。”没防备的被金道英抽走了勺子，李泰容吓了一跳差点咬到自己，装作生气的瞪着金道英假装要走，被金道英笑嘻嘻的拽住学着她的语气说“对不起嘛。”  
金道英从李永钦哪里把事情了解的差不多了，甚至李永钦还添油加醋了不少。  
他抽走了刚上的芝士蛋糕，指着跟被侵占了领地一样的小猫的鼻子说，“不能再吃了。”  
“哎，”李泰容睁大眼睛看着他，“还以为今天道英变善良了呢...”故意的装出可怜的样子，噘着嘴趴在桌子上。  
金道英被她逗笑了，“去吃饭吧，去你们学校那边，徐英浩也要去接你小姐妹了。”

那边学校剧院里，李永钦还在跟那几个说闲话的吵架，董思成在一旁帮腔开心的不得了，结果那几个人喊来了班上几个男生，痞里痞气的还以为要打架，董思成平时不常在学校，跟班上人不太熟，倒是她还挺出名，还没毕业已经有不少片约，其他人难免明里暗里的眼红些，董思成看那个高个女生挑衅似的往李永钦跟前凑，气的撸起袖子就要冲过去，被人一把拉住，一回头就是中本悠太那张臭脸，中本悠太是隔壁文管院的，毕业两年了，因为女朋友的原因常常往学校跑，是个有名又优秀的学长。  
董思成班上的人也不得不看下他的眼色，因为他每年都给学校毕业生拉来不少好的机会。  
董思成看有人来给自己撑腰，过去推开那个高个女生就拉着李永钦往外走，还嘟嘟囔囔着“不就是狗眼看人低么，钦钦姐姐不要跟他们计较。”  
等人走远了，班上几个才开始后怕，李永钦也已经是小有名气的摄影师，董思成的好资源更不用说，还没毕业就得罪这些人之后难保没有好果子吃，  
“都怪李泰容，”不知道谁起了个话头，“就是个三儿，还他妈这么多人替她说话，戏做的倒是够全面。”

不知道谁把表演班的事发到了学校论坛，还配上不少图片，谣言越来越离谱，主角依然是李泰容，说她先收了张教授不少礼，后来碰上更大的金主就踹了他，现在每天豪车接送，住在富人区，还扒出她的衣服包包也基本都是高定。  
论坛楼越来越高，那边李永钦被金道英威胁着，吃饭期间一点没敢泄露，好不容易吃完饭后李泰容心情好了不少，大家还商量着下次假期要一起去旅行，结果张教授又给李泰容发了消息，倒打一耙的说“李泰容同学自己私生活的问题请不要牵扯到我，我已经有家室了，麻烦自重一点。”

她一头雾水的给金道英看了手机，气的金道英直接打给了教育监管局的朋友，“之前调查的张浩涛的事情怎么样了？那边跟学校确认一下，差不多了就把通知放出去，不用管他面子不面子。”  
金道英查张浩涛的事情，徐英浩是知情的，看他难得对女生这么上心就知道自己兄弟栽了进去，前前后后打点这件事金道英也花了不少钱，毕竟那人是教授的话人脉方面也不能小瞧，可遇上商人，何况还是金道英这样狡猾能算计的，总之还是那句话“没有钱不能摆平的事情。”

两分钟之后，学校官方发布了关于调查和解聘张浩涛的事情，这时候倒有不少人跳出来说自己之前也受到过骚扰，被人发到微博上后热度也挺高，不过学生姓名这边还是做了隐私保护，学校关于李泰容的帖子也被李永钦那边打理的不留痕迹，大家也只会在人后议论两句，毕竟他们连李泰容的面都见不到。

“所以道英早就在调查了么？”李泰容抱住金道英正在给她抹护发精华的胳膊。  
“嗯。”金道英不太方便的用另一只手去够她前面的头发。  
“哇，道英真的是英雄啊，好善良～怎么办呢！”  
李泰容崇拜的扑进金道英怀里，金道英美人在怀自然开心的不得了，但还是兢兢业业的把最后一点精华给她擦好。  
“但是泰容知道么，我对管这些事是没有兴趣的，”  
金道英捧住李泰容的脸对她讲，“如果不是跟泰容有关系，我是不会管的，泰容知道么？”

李泰容当然知道，  
原本就是挺冷漠的人啊。  
碰到自己才鲜活跳动的开始说爱，。

李泰容没犹豫的抓住金道英的浴衣领子亲了上去。  
所以我才更爱你嘛。


End file.
